


Flapper

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderfuck, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Is that a flapper? I thought they went out of fashion with the great depression.”





	Flapper

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 22 - Flapper

“Is that a flapper? I thought they went out of fashion with the great depression.” Tony’s attention had been elsewhere the night, typically he blew off all the Marvels’ event they hosted, even in his honor but well, on occasionally he needed to put in an appearance so that people would actually be interested in the comics if they knew the man behind them.

The only truly interesting time he had at one of these events had been meeting Steve and shortly after the fact inviting him to join him on his adventures because while Steve was an amazing artist, he was also incredibly bored.

So it was their first event as a couple, not that they could really act like a couple, had to look like they were merely colleagues and not let any rumors run around about his preferences. Even with all the wealth Tony had, rumors like that could still damage him pretty severely.

On the other hand, he got to see Steve in a suit again so Tony couldn’t really say it was entirely in vain.

“Women’s rights never go out of fashion.” Steve pointed out. “Including the right to wear what they want.”

“True. Since there’s a bit of androgyny involved, I wonder if I’d look good in something like that.” Tony mused, his entire conversation with Steve thus far had been muted and secluded even with the swell of the party intact, as some things could not be spoken so freely.

That had been part of the main ire against flappers that it blurred like between men and woman since woman dressed to obscure their curves and do things that there were supposedly ‘unbecoming’ of the gender.

Tony was used to the idea of doing things 'unbecoming' of one's gender like envy clothing not meant for his, or behaving in 'effeminate' matters. 

Steve shrugged casually. “I’m pretty sure you could make anything look good.”

“Well,” Tony had never outright confessed to liking women’s clothing even despite their relationship, the fact that Steve had a lack of reaction to it instead of making it into a big thing was a relief. “I’m definitely asking Pepper to go discreetly shopping for me, then.”

“She’s your chronicler, not a secretary.” Steve reminded as if Tony had forgotten something as obvious as that, or as if Pepper didn’t make that quite clear herself.

“Yeah, I know but it means she’ll probably get to see Jan and I don’t think she’ll protest that.” Tony raised an eyebrow, since it seemed Steve had yet to catch on about a certain redhead’s attraction to someone else they knew.

“Oh…Oh!”

“Apparently, we come in packs.” Tony clicked his tongue, admittedly he hadn’t even that coming either until he had dropped in on Jan one day, only to find Pepper already there and he had recognized the vibe in the room. He's gone to visit Jan because well, she had dressed him up in clothing before with her well tailored hand and the fact she also eschewed the norms. “Every day I keep expecting Rhodey to come up to me and confess his love.”

“I guess it’s too bad that you’re already my fella, then.” Steve took a step closer, couldn’t really get quite as close as he wanted but it was about all he could do to stake his claim on Tony in public.

Tony chuckled, clearly amused at the gesture. “Hm, Rhodey is a very handsome man but I just can’t say no to feisty, tiny things like a nice right hook and a smart mouth.” 

Usually Tony was the one that suggested they leave places before they should but after hearing that it only cemented how much Steve really didn’t want to be here any longer. “Neither of us are really enjoying this party and you have a reputation for coming and going as you please…”

“Are you suggesting we leave early and do something untoward?”

“I would never.” Steve’s display of faux innocence only lasted for a moment until a sly smirk appeared on his face. “Unless…?”

“Oh, Steve, sweetheart I thought you’d never ask. It’s been difficult to keep my hands off of and keep a respectable distance away from you all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
